


Between two lungs it was released

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politician!Petyr and Intern!Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Celebration

    She knew where he’d be the moment the news was announced. The whole floor was cheering, the years of hard work had finally began to pay off, but the man himself was not there. Sansa slipped from the gathering crowd, down the empty corridor until she reached his office. He was sitting behind his desk, writing away, when she entered the room. She didn’t expect anything less.

    He looked up at the creaking off his door, a smirk creeping on his lips as he saw her. “Celebrating, Sansa?” He said, gesturing towards the champagne and glasses in her hands.

     “Well you were just named as the new leader of the labour party, Mr Baelish.”

     “Honestly, Sansa, you can call me Petyr. Besides it’s not exactly prime minister.” He laughed.

      “Well it’s a higher position than yesterday, so I think that calls for celebration, _Petyr_.” He smirked at that. His eyes swept over her, lingering at the hemline of her tight fitting skirt, which fell bare inches down her thighs, perhaps not a good choice for work. She waited for the usual tease or smart remark, but he simply smiled.

       “Right you are, so go and celebrate with everyone.” He pointed at the door and continued writing. Sansa pouted, moving towards him slowly, pushing aside the papers, her hand on his wrist stilling his movements. His lips pushed to one side, looking up at her with faked annoyance. “Sansa…” She perched herself on the edge of the desk pouring herself a glass of champagne, quietly sitting at it as he stared at her with an amused expression. “I’m beginning to wonder whether I should have hired that other intern, she would have been less annoying.” Sansa playfully hit him on the arm, lifting her glass to take another swig of her drink, but Petyr snatched it, polishing off the rest of it.

        ”I thought you didn’t want to celebrate?” She raised one brow, smiling at him.

        “ _I_  never said that, Sansa. I said that  _you_  should go out and celebrate.” The side of his hand was brushing against the side of her thigh as he used the desk to pull his chair closer to her.

         “Who were you going to celebrate with then?”

         “Anyone would think you were jealous, sweetling.” He teased, his fingers moving to trace small circles over her kneecap. “No need to be so protective, dear.”

         “I’m not- I wasn’t being- I only meant…” A low chuckle sounded from Petyr’s lips and Sansa slouched back in embarrassment, blushing furiously. Petyr rose from his chair, standing before Sansa. “Do you want to go out and celebrate properly, instead of being cooped up in this boring old office?”

        “I quite like this ‘boring, old office,’ thank you very much. I’d rather stay right here with you.” His lips were suddenly on hers, his hands burying themselves deep within her fiery locks, pulling her closer to him. Sansa sat still for a moment, shocked at her boss’s advance, but she was soon returned the kiss, her hands joining behind his neck, locking him tightly against her. “Oh, Sansa, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” He breathed. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk, so that she could wrap her legs around him. His lips worked slow kisses along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Sansa’s hand moved down his chest, gently brushing over the bulge in his pants, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from Petyr. “Now this is how you celebrate becoming the leader of a political party,” he laughed.

        “I can think of another way,” Sansa smirked, sliding to her knees on the floor before him. She reached up, unzipping him agonizingly slowly. Her hand delved within his trousers, pulling out his hardened cock, gently kissing it’s tip, before tracing it lightly with her tongue. A low moan sounded above her, making her smile. She wrapped her lips around it and began to suck, her hand working over his shaft. Petyr’s hand dropped to her hair, pushing at the back of her head, encouragingly. Sansa moved down, trying to go down as far as possible, until she began to gag. Petyr hushed her, his free chin pulling at her chin to force her to look at him.

      “It’s okay, sweetling. Just take as much as you can.” Ever the teacher. Sansa nodded her head, she had never done this before and it felt so right that her first should be him, her boss, her teacher. Sansa began slowly once again, sucking gently on his tip, before moving her head back and forth, her hand holding the back of his thighs for support. She caught him with her teeth, causing him to moan loudly. His hand pushed down harder on the back of her head, forcing his cock further down her throat, and Sansa loved every moment of it. He made a low noise before he spilt himself within her mouth, his seed salty on her tongue, she waited until he was spent before swallowing. When she looked up she saw pride in his grey-green eyes.

      “Sweetling,” he breathed, helping her to her feet, his lips on hers immediately. His fingers travelled down towards her hemline, slowly dragging the material upwards, his lips and teeth nipping at her neck all the while. Petyr’s fingers hooked beneath her underwear, dragging them down her milky thighs until they dropped to the ground.

      “Petyr,” Sansa said suddenly, causing him to still his moments, his eyes looking at her with concern. “It’s just, I’ve never done  _anything_  like this before, ever. I…” She looked down, blushing. Why did she say that and ruin everything? He forced her blue eyes to meet his.

      “You mean no one’s ever touched you here before?” He asked, his eyes growing wider by the minute. She gave a small nod, biting her lip. “Perfect.” His hand moved between her legs, tracing feather-light over her netherlips, making her shudder. As his fingers moved over her folds, the door burst open. Petyr was gone from her, fixing himself from behind the desk while Sansa hurriedly pulled down her dress.

       “Petyr, sweetie!” The woman shrieked. She was small with auburn hair and a pale complex, she looked oddly familiar, almost like…

       “Aunt Lysa?” Sansa gasped. The woman turned and smiled at Sansa, gasping at her niece’s appearance.

       “Sansa, I didn’t know that you were working here. I suppose you must have heard the great mess about Petyr. I must go and say hello to the rest of the floor. Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, Petyr, or we won’t make our reservation.” She called, walking out the room.

       “You are in a relationship? With my Aunt  _Lysa_?” Sansa gasped, staring at him with narrowed eyes. “You bastard.” She hushed Petyr’s attempts to explain, he was far too clever with his words and Sansa was not prepared to be easily swayed. Lysa returned with minutes, smiling at the pair. “Well, I must be going.” Sansa said, with a forced smile on her lips, feigning a sweetness in her voice that made her feel ill. As she turned she caught a flash of red on the ground, but Petyr had already knelt and discreetly scooped up her underwear into his pocket. “Goodbye,” she whispered, moving towards the door, but pausing before she left. “Congratulations, Mr Baelish.” And then she was gone.


	2. The Explanation

     Before she knew it, it was Monday again and time to return to her work after a weekend of staying cooped up in bed, alone. Her days had been full of shame, embarrassment and guilt. She should never have behaved in such a way, especially not with her boss: her Auntie’s boyfriend no less. She pulled the duvet higher up her body, hugging herself. She wanted to stay in bed, to sleep, to forget, but she couldn’t. She had worked so hard to get that internship for  _him_ , and had already been there for two months: she couldn’t simply turn it all down now.

      The office was still buzzing after Friday’s news, everyone except for Sansa who kept to herself behind her desk in the corner of the room. Halfway through the day she heard his voice, travelling down the corridor, sending a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t bear to see him now. She discretely slipped from her desk into the small appliance cupboard to the side, quickly sitting on the ground, resting her head against the cool wall.

        “Where’s Sansa?” The familiar voice asked from outside the door. “Is she not in today?” His voice sounded concerned, how touching… Sansa held her breath, listening, waiting.

          “She was here a moment ago,” Jeyne replied, her voice falsely sweet. “I can tell her that you were looking for her.” She heard a low mumble, something like a huff of annoyance before his footsteps echoed along the corridor, back to his office. She counted to two full minutes before walking out of the cupboard and back to her desk.

          “Mr Baelish was asking were you were Sansa,” Jeyne said the second she saw the girl. “I wouldn’t keep him waiting if I were you, he did  _not_  look happy.” Sansa nodded her head, but simply returned to her work. She had no desire to see that man today.

           The hours dragged by until it was time for her to finally leave and go home. She gathered her things, only to see the corner of a paper sticking out, reading her name.  _Sansa, come to my office the moment you get this._ There was no signature, but she didn’t need one, she wasn’t going. She began to hurry down the halls until she reached the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief.

            The doors flew open and Sansa rushed in, accidentally dropping her things in the process. She squatted, trying to keep balance on her tiptoes as she scooped up the belongings. The doors clicked shut behind her and she was soon being lowered downwards, before coming to a sudden stop, making her fall from her feet, to her side, shrieking as she did so. “You didn’t come to my office, sweetling.” Two grey green eyes were staring down at her, lined with annoyance and amusement.

             He dropped to his knees, placing her things into a pile before handing them to her. He smirked when Sansa snatched them from his hands. “What are you doing, Mr Baelish?” She sighed, gesturing around the stationary elevator.

             ”We need to talk and since you’ve  _obviously_  been avoiding me all day, this was my only option.” Sansa shook her head and reached for the button panel beside him, but he simply wrapped her wrist, holding her arm out in front of her with a force she didn’t know he had. “I don’t think so, dear. Like I said on Friday, you can call me Petyr. I think we’re there after you sucked my cock.” He smirked, his grip loosening on her wrist. Sansa quickly raising her hand, her palm making contacting with his cheek, with a loud  _smack_  ringing out. 

            “How dare you!” She yelled, moving away from him. “You never told me that you are in a relationship. And with Lysa! I don’t  _want_  to talk to you. Let me go.” Petyr leant backwards against the wall, the picture of ease, which only angered her even  more.

             ”I’m sorry, I truly am. I didn’t mean for that to happen, dear. I wasn’t trying to hurt you or trick you. I should have told you about Lysa. I. Am. Sorry. Sansa.” He sighed, reaching forwards for her, but she recoiled at his advance. “Don’t forget that you came onto me, sweetling. I tried to send you away, but you wouldn’t go. Yes, I kissed you, but you climbed on your knees.”

           Her mouth dropped open, her eyes narrowing. How. Dare. He. She ground her teeth together, her hands curling into fists. “I don’t love her, Sansa. She is simply an accessory which allows me to gain more power in this game of politics. I despise the woman, but must tolerate her for the sake of my position. Do you understand that? If I could end it with her, I would, but I can’t.” He raised his brows at her, encouraging, wishing for her to understand it all. 

          “And how is she meant to feel about all of this?” Sansa spat.

          “She is in love with me and doesn’t know any better: she is happy. I gain my power, what I earn. And we get what  _we_  want.” His smirk when Sansa shook her head at his words. He flew across the small space, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head, keeping her in place. “Is this not what you want?” He breathed in her ear, his lips slightly brushing against it. He sunk his teeth into her neck, sucking on the flesh he found their, sending shivers down her back, within her body, to her core.  _This was is wrong_ , she thought, but despite it all, did not tell him to stop. His lips melted into hers, his tongue swiping out into her mouth, dancing along hers. She felt so powerless stuck between this wall and him, but she kind of liked it.

          “That’s what I thought,” he laughed before moving back to the buttons, setting the elevator in motion. He stepped through the opening doors, pausing halfway, turning his head in her direction without looking at her. “I will see you tomorrow, miss Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments?


End file.
